Pedals on weight lifting machines in gyms and on bicycle pedals to date have been rigidly fixed from side to side or adjustable in different planes of movement to fit various fixed angles of position. Such pedals remain level or maintain a preset angle while pedaling or doing repetitions on an exercise machine. It would be desireable to have pedals that would freely rock from side to side on a heel to toe axis while pedaling or doing repetitions on an exercise machine. This would allow a user to feel side to side movement tendencies in pedals and to minimize the movement with feet to develop better muscle control. For example, if a bicycle rider pushes down on a rocking pedal and the left side of his foot rocks inward this indicates that the right side of his foot and corresponding leg muscles need to press into the pedal more to level it. A pedal that rocks to the right would indicate weakness in the user's left side that needs to be overcome to level the pedal. Pedals that rock from side to side would promote biofeedback for the user and allow the development of better coordination. The following invention substantially fills this need.